Seiya Hiden
|cast = |firstepisode = One Size Doesn't Fit All |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = 3 (Specials) |image2 = }} is the 19-year-old son of , who died after defending him from rampaging HumaGear. Using his father's Zero-One Driver and Progrise Keys (and upgrading them), he undergoes his transformation into . History Seiya was born on February 4, 2050 on a Saturday night. Later on, in 2066, he grew up to be a comedian but quit after his father's death. Personality Seiya has nearly the same personality as his father Aruto, as he looks up to him. Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 196.5 cm *'Rider Weight': 87.0 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 23.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 67 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 90.9 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.9 sec. is Zero-One's sky blue grasshopper-based , accessed by using the Rising Hopper Progrise Key in the . Rising Hopper consists of the following parts: * - The head. ** - Rising Hopper's faceplate. It protects the face and reproduces the capabilities of grasshoppers to extend the wearer's capabilities. ** - The Zero-Two system's control device. Located between the eyes. It has a role of controlling the signalling system for adapting to various Progrise Keys, matching and information transmission loss with the wearer, adjustment to close the ability extension to the theoretical value by checking such as defects is performed. ** - The antenna. By adopting an active method for performing directional control by changing the phase and wavelength, it is possible to detect even the smell by introducing the state-of-the-art olfactory element. ** - The compound eyes. Different image sensors of the method are assembled in a compound eye shape, it is possible to extract a variety of information, including thermography and X-ray imaging by combining with image processing. In addition, it is also possible to view high-altitude observation information from the communication satellite . * - The chestplate. It comes with a built-in the respiratory and hearing device and the ability of the wearer is extended by reproducing the function of the grasshopper as well as protecting the chest and abdomen. * - The collar armor piece, made of soft metal armor by neuronal connection of the wearer's body using a pseudo-impulse, to provide a reflection speed to correspond to the calculation speed obtained by the data link with the communication satellite Zea. * - The shoulders, made of , with a Knoop hardness of 8200, the shape with excellent aerodynamics disperses the kinetic energy of impacts and shells, and by deflecting it, it increases the defense performance and reduces the air resistance on itself Improve even motility. * - The human strengthening system using electromagnetic induction activates the wearer's physical abilities and brings out superhuman strength. The material is a woven fabric made of a special fiber Hiden Hexa Fiber with excellent toughness and soft metal fiber Hiden Amorphous Line, and it is very thin and supple though it is woven together with information cables. Inside, the liquid armor n-NA, a kind of non-Newtonian fliud with excellent bulletproof and shock absorption, is enclosed, maintaining flexibility and maintaining the protection of the whole body. In addition, as a basic equipment of the Zero-Two system, it is possible to develop and evolve by adding various abilities based on the data of the Progrise Key. * - The arms. Allows the Rise Architect to pull out superhuman feat from the wearer and can lift up to 3.2 tons of objects. * - The hands. It is possible to extend the sensitivity of the sense of touch by increasing the grip power by drawing out superhuman force from the wearer. * - The legs. It is equipped with a jumping device , allowing 60.1m of jumping in vertical jumps. This protects the thigh and reproduces the function of the grasshopper to extend the wearer's ability. * - The shin guards. It is equipped with a dampening device dubbed which absorbs the shocks created by propelling one of the ground and landing, preventing the user's legs from self-destructing. Protects the shins and reproduces the function of the grasshopper to extend the capabilities of the wearer. * - The feet. It is made of Hiden Alloy, with a Knoop hardness of 8200, increasing the destructiveness of kicks and defensive power. This form's finisher is the : Zero-Two runs up the enemy and launches it up in the air via a kick before performing two powerful rider kicks, and a punch: one to thrust the enemy back downward, and the other to destroy it. Appearances: Zero-Two Episodes 1, 3 - Flying Falcon = Flying Falcon Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is Zero-Two's magenta falcon-based form, accessed by using the Flying Falcon Progrise Key in the . The Flying Falcon Progrise Key is also shared with . This form's finisher is the : Appearances: Zero-Two Episodes 3 - Biting Shark= Biting Shark Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is Zero-One's dark cyan shark-based form, accessed by using the Biting Shark Progrise Key in the . This form's finisher is the : Appearances: Zero-Two Episodes 1-3 - }} - Other= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is Zero-One's blue wolf-based form, accessed by using the Shooting Wolf Progrise Key in the . This form's finisher is the : Appearances: Zero-Two Episodes 1, 3 }} }} Equipment Devices * - Transformation device * - Transformation trinkets * - Zero-One's personal smartphone that can transform into his Rider Machine. * - Carrying straps for Progrise Keys Weapons * * * Relationships : * : - Enemies= * : Seiya holds a deep hatred for Horobi and Jin, after killing his father in 2069. * : Seiya holds a deep hatred for Horobi and Jin, after killing his father in 2069. - Family= * : As his father, he looks up to him alot. When he dies to rampaging HumaGear (also Horobi and Jin), he guaranteed revenge. * : ? *Korenosuke Hiden: ? }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Aruto Hiden is portrayed by |真剣佑|Makken Yū}}. His suit actor is |縄田 雄哉|Nawata Yūya}}, who also portrayed Zero-One. Notes *Zero-Two shares similarities with and is possibly a homage to : **Both have a grasshopper motif. **Both of the Riders have the word or numeral "two" in their name. **Technically, Kamen Rider OOO (2010-2011) also has a grasshopper motif, but only on the legs of his Tatoba and Gatakiriba Combo forms. **Kamen Rider Double also had a grasshopper motif. But the Gaia Memories was the main part of the motif. *Zero-One is the third primary Rider to have a main form colored blue after Kamen Rider Gaim. **However, since Agito's shade of yellow is gold, Zero-One is the first primary Rider to be colored in the hue of yellow. *Aruto and Seiya are opposites when it comes to being a comedian. **Seiya makes people laugh, and Aruto doesn't Appearances Category:Special-exclusive characters